Solor the Ticklish Titan
by The King of Emerald
Summary: After a few stories on another account, Solor is finally ready to take a break... too bad that a certain secret about him gets out. Now he's gotta go five days with being tormented in the worst way possible for him... TICKLING! Meant to be harmless fun, don't look too deep into it.
1. Solor's Secret

**Well, hello everyone! Miss me?**

**Well, you shouldn't. I've been working. And none of you came to visit me. So there.**

**In all honesty, I've been busy with another writer, and we have joined our writing styles to bring a story that mixes the histories of our characters. Hopefully, you'll check it out. The author name that we submitted the stories is under Solor Barnes. Check it out.**

**And... this is actually a continuation of one of those stories. See, in Tridon's Dark Army, Solor has a child. This is a look into what happens when Solor starts raising that baby. Granted, it's a dragon, so there's no way it would be like having a normal baby.**

**So, what happens when that baby dragon finds out that Daddy is ticklish?**

XxXxX

It was another day of relaxing. With the most recent threat done and over with, it was a day of nothing but relaxing for the team. Robin and Raven were training, Best Boy and Terra were on a date, Cyborg was working on some new gadget in his room, and Starfire, Solor, and the newest member of the team, Sosrkein, were in the living room, watching TV. Solor had opted to relax in his human form, wrapping an arm around Starfire while Soskrein was curled up next to them, sleeping soundly in her dragon form.

"Nice day", Solor said, smiling. He didn't care what was on TV, really. Recently, there was an attack by Trigon and the Dark Dragons. After rallying as many heroes as possible, including some from another universe altogether, they managed to defeat the threat of both Trigon and the leader of the Dark Dragons, Oblaan, and were now recovering from it. Villains were not very active, possibly still wondering if another attack would occur, so the Titans had been rather lazy as of late.

"Indeed", Starfire said, smiling at her love. While the war had been going on, Starfire feared for Solor's life, and when they finally had a moment alone, took on one of Solor's traditions and became his mate. Granted, it wasn't a traditional marriage, so after it was over, Solor asked her to formally marry him, which she agreed to. "I do like spending these days with you, Husband Solor."

"As do I", said the dragon in human form. "And I'm sure Soskrein enjoys it, too." The dog-sized dragon perked up as she heard her name. Her bronze scales showed that she was indeed Solor's daughter, but the dark underbelly was a result of her mother, a dark Dragoness by the name of Vilea. After the war ended, Vilea surrendered herself to the Circle, and gave up her daughter that she had forced Solor to have, and was working to improve relations between Dark Dragons and the rest of the Circle.

Soskrein got up from her seat on the couch, walking over to Starfire. "Mommy happy?" she asked. Starfire smiled, and nodded, patting Soskrein on the head.

"Yes, bumgorf, I am happy."

The baby dragon then turned to Solor, smiling. She placed her head on his stomach as well. "Daddy happy, too", she said, nuzzling her way into his stomach. Unfortunately for the founding member of the Teen Titans, Solor could feel her snout poking into his stomach. Every time she moved, he flinched lightly. The baby dragon eventually noticed, and looked up. "Daddy okay?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Daddy is fine", Starfire said, and Solor could see the evil grin on her face.

"Don't you dare", he said.

"Daddy is just ticklish!" Starfire said, beginning to tickle Solor's stomach. The dragon began to laugh, not expecting the attack, and Soskrein watched as her "mother" tickled her father with expert fingers.

"Can try?" Soskrein asked after a minute. "Daddy laugh funny."

Starfire smirked, and quickly moved behind Solor, holding his arms with her own so he could not protect himself. "W-Wait, can't we talk about this?!" Solor said, panicking. In his mental state, he forgot that he could just bring up his scales and get rid of his ticklishness.

"No", Starfire said bluntly. "Come, bumgorf! Make Daddy laugh", she said, encouraging the baby dragon. Soskrein ended up putting her claws on Solor's stomach, and tickling lightly. The elder dragon began laughing harder, since Soskrein's claws were so much more effective than Starfire's fingers.

"No! Stop!" Solor laughed, shaking his head. Then Starfire moved his muscle shirt so that his stomach was exposed, making him yelp and laugh in agony as Soskrein continued tickling him. "S-Soskrein, please! I-I can't take it!"

Eventually, his pleading hit the baby's ears, and she stopped, but she didn't look sorry. In fact, she looked rather pleased with herself. "Fun!"

Solor panted, about to chastise his daughter when he felt Starfire's fingers in his armpits, making him yelp and laugh again. "N-not again!" he pleaded. "H-Honey, stop!"

Starfire giggled, and finally let him go. "I am sorry, Husband. It is just... I never expected you to be so sensitive."

Solor grumbled, fixing his shirt and crossing his arms. "I am mad now." Then he noticed both his daughter and his wife were staring at him with puppy-dog eyes. "No, that will not work." They got closer. "It won't work. I don't like being tickled." Then Starfire kissed his cheek, as Soskrein licked the other, and he sighed, chuckling a bit. "Okay, fine. I forgive you both. But you better not tell anyone."

"Promise!" said Soskreing, glad that her father wasn't mad at her. She lay back down, this time putting her head on his lap.

"Yes, my love. I shall not tell anyone", Starfire said, giggling. "It is much more fun when I can use it against you."

Solor mock-glared at his mate. Then he grinned evilly, making her sweat nervously. "Soskrein, did you know Mommy is ticklish, too?" Starfire squeaked, and attempted to escape, but was caught by Solor's hand, and quickly pulled down before she could fly away. Needless to say, the baby dragon had fun tormenting her adoptive mother as the alien's laughter echoed throughout the tower.

Little did they know that Beast Boy and Terra, having returned from their date, were outside of the living room, looking at each other in shock.

"No way", said Beast Boy.

"Solor... is ticklish?" Terra asked.

Slowly, an evil grin formed on their faces, as they planned their attack on the poor dragon.

XxXxX

The next day, Solor found his way to the training room. It was determined that without a lot of trouble, the Titans were getting a little lazy, so Robin suggested a team training day, and Solor couldn't help but agree. After his adventures in Edward's universe, he knew that anything could happen, and they, as a team, needed to be ready for it. Soskrein, of course, was too young to fight yet, and was sitting on the side, watching the whole thing.

It was then Cyborg spoke up. "Alright, guys. Thanks to some work on my own, I've managed to create this necklace", he says, smiling. He held up a band of metal with what looked to be a blue light on it. "Okay, so it's more a choker. I was thinking after today, we could use it on villains that we need to interrogate. It allows us to turn off someone's powers."

Solor raised his hand, a questioning look on it. "So... that will prevent us from accessing our powers? Would that mean that when it is activated, I'll be forced into my dragon form again?"

"Nice thought, but no", said Cyborg. "In yours and Beast Boy's cases, you'll be trapped in whatever form that you choose to be in when your powers are blocked." He rubbed his head. "It might not work, as it's still a prototype. But I figured one of us could wear it and try it out, and spar against the rest of us. Obviously, it won't work on me, as my powers are tech based rather than biological or magic based."

"And there's no point in wearing it for me", Robin brought up. "I don't have powers. In all honesty, it's up to you guys, but I think Solor should wear it first." When he saw Solor's glare, he raised his hands. "Hear me out. You use your strength, fire, and wings more than any of us. All of us have had formal training in hand to hand combat, and you've got the most battle experience. Besides, if it works on you, we'll know for sure it'll work on the others, since your powers are a lot older than theirs."

Solor considered it, then shrugged. "Meh. What is the worst that could happen?"

Terra grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together. "Um... can I take on Solor first?" she said, quickly looking more innocent than just a few seconds ago. Raven noticed and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Sure thing. I think it'll be nice to see how Solor's teachings will go against him", Robin said.

Solor smirked. "Just because I am your teacher does not mean you get to go easy on me."

"Oh, believe me, I have no plans to", Terra remarked. "If you force me to use my powers, I lose, right?"

"Of course", Solor said, smiling. He then got into a battle stance. "Shall we?"

"Let's rock", Terra said, charging in before Robin could say so. She began throwing punches, with Solor easily blocking and defending each attack. However, he didn't expect her to sneak her hand to his stomach, until he felt her jab lightly into his stomach. He let out a grunt, covering up the sudden yelp, and jumped back, holding his stomach, blushing lightly.

"What's the matter? Afraid to take on a girl half your size?" Terra teased.

Solor clutched his stomach gently. _She doesn't know... does she?_ He shook his head, raising his fists again. _Better get this done and over with so she can't do that again. If she knows I'm sensitive without my scales, then I am up a creak without a paddle._

He charged, trying to attack again, but this time, Terra dodged and managed to move behind him, tripping him up. He was barefoot already, so it only took a moment for her to grab his exposed foot. "Give up?" she asked, smirking.

Solor growled. "Never!" He was about to try to break loose when he felt something on his foot, and froze. He looked behind him as best as he could, and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

There was Terra, sitting on his back, with her gloves off of her hands. Without the accessories, Solor could see her finely manicured nails sitting right on his arch. "Are you sure you don't want to give up? This is your last chance", she said, grinning evilly.

Solor whined. He figured out if she knew, then she was going to torment him no matter what he said. He growled again, and tried to break free again. "I will not submit!"

"Suit yourself", Terra said, dragging her nail down his sole.

The effect was instantaneous. Solor bit his lip hard to keep from laughing, and kept clawing at the ground, trying to get a grip so that he could pull himself out from under her. However, all that was around him was a flat training mat, and he could do nothing but thrash and try to escape.

"Whoa, so you are really ticklish!" Terra said, smirking. She began dragging all five of her fingernails down his foot, and he burst out laughing. The pointed nails on his scaleless feet were too much for him to bear, and he closed his eyes tight as he tried to escape.

"W-What are we watching?" Cyborg asked, his jaw hanging.

"I have... no idea", Robin admitted, staring in shock.

Beast Boy couldn't comment, he was laughing too much.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

And Starfire actually made it worse. "Do not be afraid of him, Terra! He has very sensitive skin!"

Terra smirked, and ran her fingertip along his heel. "You're telling me, Starfire! What kind of lotion do you use on your feet, Solor? They're softer than a baby's skin!"

Solor couldn't respond. He was trying too hard to get away, but needless to say he was losing this fight. Beast Boy soon smirked at Cyborg. "And let me guess... only you can take that choker off?"

"Um... yeah, currently", Cyborg replied. "I think I should stop this... I think Solor's gonna pee himself."

"Yeah? And you're gonna let this opportunity pass up?" Beast Boy said. "Remember how much of a jerk Solor was? Don't you think it's time Karma came back and bit him in the ass?"

Robin looked at Beast Boy, then Cyborg. He felt like the guy with the devil and angel on his shoulder. Only this time, the angel was a tiny voice that said, "Let him go", while the devil was about the size of Trigon, saying "He had it coming."

Robin smirked. "I think Solor needs a bit of humble pie given to him. After all, he's been really high and mighty since he killed Oblaan." He turned to Beast Boy. "Go ahead."

"Sweet", he said, smiling evilly. He approached the two, smiling evilly. "So, how does it feel to have a human weakness, almighty Solor?"

Solor glared at Beast Boy... or at least, as much as he could, considering the crazy grin on his face. "H-How did y-y-y-you know?!" he asked, trying his best to stop laughing.

"You should be more careful when your daughter finds time to figure out your weakness", Beast Boy said, smiling evilly. He morphed, turning into a snake, and Solor immediately knew what he was planning. With a burst of strength, the dragon managed to finally throw Terra off of him, and began trying to run.

However, Robin got in the way, smiling mischievously. "Oh come on, you're not gonna try to run away, are you?"

"Six against one?!" Solor said, tugging on the device on his neck. "This is hardly a fair fight!"

"Who said it had to be fair?" Robin said, smirking. He was about to attack, when Solor got an idea.

"TURNS! TURNS!" he said, waving his hands, trying to get everyone to stop. At his actions and words, everyone paused before they could attack him even more. "You guys... take turns. One Titan a day. Excluding Starfire and Soskrein, seeing as they are family and have no reason to take part of this."

Cyborg put it into consideration, and grinned evilly. "Alright, dawg. But you can't take off that choker until you get punished by all of us."

Solor's jaw dropped. "No way! I have to help out!"

"You can help out by raising Soskrein", Raven said. "There are six of us otherwise. You'll stay behind and care for your daughter while we handle any missions that come our way."

Solor frowned, and turned to his wife. "Kreinyol, you cannot seriously consider letting them do this?"

Starfire only giggled, shrugging. "I do not see any harm in it."

Solor frowned, upset that she didn't want to stop this. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. Then I decide the order. Terra is first, followed by Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. After Beast Boy's session, I request a trip to Edward's universe, so I can get a decent break."

Robin nodded. "That works. But you're gonna have to deal with Terra today, seeing as she already started."

Solor sighed, but nodded. "Fine. Give me an hour to prepare."

As the Titans all nodded, and began to leave, Solor headed for his room, a feeling of dread in his stomach.

_What in Oblivion did I just get myself into?_


	2. Terra's Turn

As soon as the hour was up, Solor could hear his communicator going off. He groaned. He spent the last hour trying to remove Cyborg's choker, and growled angrily that he couldn't get it to bend at all. He grumbled, as he opened up his communicator. "Okay, Terra. Let's get this over with. Where would you like me to go?"

"Just come to my room", she said, smiling mischievously.

"Fine", he said, closing the communicator. He sighed, walking down the hall. Normally, if he were human, he'd question Terra's loyalty to Beast Boy for choosing to have him take his punishment in her room, but he wasn't that suspicious. She just wanted to get him back.

He sighed. "Why did I have to be ticklish? The First has a sick sense of humor."

Finally, he arrived at Terra's room, and knocked on the door. The geomancer opened the door, wearing her usual combo of a black long sleeved shirt and cargo shorts. However, he noticed that she no longer had any gloves or boots on, leaving herself barefoot as she showed off her fingernails. "Hey there, smoke breath. Ready for your first day of punishment?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I'm not", he said, growling a bit. He walked in. "So, how are we going to do this?" he asked. "Use your rocks to hold me still? Use the earth to bury me in the sand to keep me from running away?"

Terra shook her head. "Nope." She held up a piece of rope. "Just good old rope. I don't need my powers to hold you still since you can't access your powers."

Solor frowned. "Well, I can't believe I'm saying it, but I'm hurt by the lack of creativity", he said.

"If you want, I can bind your feet together with rocks."

"NO! No, I'm fine!" Solor said, panicking a bit. "Let's just... get this over with!"

Terra smiled evilly, and motioned him over to her bed. He got the gist of what he needed to do, and moved so that he was sitting on her bed. Thanks to his dragon form, he had no need for shoes, so she had nothing to remove. Instead, she merely began tying his feet together, then to the bed. After testing the ropes, Solor could feel himself becoming nervous. His toes curled in an attempt to think of something else, but Terra took a hold of his big toe.

"What's the matter, Solor?" she asked, smiling mischievously. "How ticklish are your feet?"

"You should know, you already got them before", Solor said, staring at her fingers holding his toe. He did his best not to move, and she couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Don't worry, dude, I'm gonna go easy on you", she said, smiling. She laughed at his distrusting look, and explained. "Look, I haven't been on the team as long as you or the others. I'm the newbie here. So, I don't have much of a reason to go against you."

"Then why are you doing this?" Solor asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's funny as hell", Terra replied. "No one would have expected the great and mighty Solor would be ticklish."

"Yuk it up", said Solor, sighing. "Let's just get this over with."

Terra nodded, and moved so she was sitting next to Solor. She placed her hands on his stomach, beginning to lightly wiggle her fingers on him. He immediately let out a yelp and squirmed a bit. He tried to stop her, but thanks to her smaller arms, she was always able to easily avoid him and snake around his arms, still teasing his belly.

"Aw, is someone ticklish?" she teased.

"Sh-Shut up!" he managed to get out, fighting back the smile. "S-Stop!"

"Nope", Terra denied. "If anything, you should be nice. We haven't set up a time limit for this. How does an hour sound to you?" At the shocked look on Solor's face, she couldn't help but laugh herself. "Just kidding! I'll let you go in fifteen minutes. Plenty of time for me to tickle you silly!"

Solor was about to make a retort, when Terra moved her hand under his arm, causing him to let out another yelp before clamping his arms down. She could no longer use her nails against him, but she could use her fingertips at the very least, and managed to continue poking and prodding his sensitive underarms. Eventually, he moved his arms up to try to get her to move somewhere else, attempting to grab at her wrists once more. However, she merely darted her hands to his stomach and then back up to her captive's underarms.

Solor was beside himself. He squirmed, twisted, and all in all tried to get away. However, thanks to his tied feet, he couldn't move very far. After a few minutes of upperbody tickling, she moved down, squeezing his hips and knees next. He let out yet another yelp, but this time the dam broke. He began laughing and trying to get away yet again as she kept tickling his hips and legs, squeezing and darting her fingers against his ticklish body.

After another couple minutes, Solor was panting as he was given a short break. And it was rather short, as she moved to her victim's feet. "Well then, Solor... you still have about seven minutes left. Are you ready for the final act?"

Solor stared at her, panic in his eyes. "P-Please, Terra, don't do it."

Terra, however, didn't let him say anything else. She began running her nails down his feet, and immediately he burst out laughing. His head thrashed this way and that, and he kept reaching towards his feet, trying to get her to stop. However, he wasn't that flexible, and his feet were just out of reach. All he could think about was how torturous it felt to have her nails scratching at his feet. How she poked and prodded at his soles, itched at his toes, and teased his arches. He threw his head back, laughing harder than ever before.

After what seemed to be hours, Terra finally stopped, and Solor practically collapsed on the bed. He was panting hard, his hair was mussed up, and his skin was bright pink from the laughing and the tickling. He held his hands up to his face, trying to calm down. "O-Oblivion... that was torture..."

Terra giggled a bit, finding the look on his face hilarious. "Well, I'm done. You are way too ticklish for me to do this with a clear conscience."

Solor eventually sat back up, seeing her untying his feet. "How ticklish... are you, Terra?"

Terra blushed a bit, surprised by the question, but shook her head. "I'm not very ticklish. Living in caves and deserts on your own does have its perks, as well And even if I was, why would I tell you?"

"Just consider yourself lucky", the dragon said. "I would never want to put you in a situation like this."

Terra looked at him, and noticed that he didn't look very happy at all. She finally realized it. "You... don't like being tickled at all, do you?"

"Not one bit", Solor said. "An intimate touch like that... it is meant to be between mates. When Starfire tickles me, it is alright. She knows when to stop. When others... it does not feel alright. It is pure torture. I am... simply glad that Vilea did not know this secret. If she had..." Solor shuddered at the thought. He then got up looking at Terra. "Have a good night, Terra. I am going to return to my room... perhaps figure out a way to make myself less ticklish."

Terra frowned, now feeling guilty. Did he really feel that badly about being tickled? Now she was wondering if she made a mistake revealing how ticklish he was.

Maybe she'd help him out later...


End file.
